Aircrafts, for example, and planes, helicopters, or other aircraft, have become a common mode of transportation. Sometimes, unfortunately, an aircraft experiences emergency conditions and needs to make a controlled or uncontrolled descent. Upon landing, the aircraft may or may not be in an upright position or the exit gear of the aircraft may or may not function or both. In such situations, exit aids in the aircraft can be implemented to allow occupants to quickly and safely exit the aircraft.